MERA SHAZADA
by Poonum
Summary: It's Daya B'day Story..Abhijeet is going to celebrate his Daya's bday..Let's see All Things goes well..OR..?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is for my Dearest Daya Sir.. Many Many Happy Returns of the Day..HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR DAYA SIR..God Bless u Sir..Bagwaan app ki sari manokamnyen pori kara..And A Very Happy Birthday to Dear Sachin Sir too..But This Story is for Daya Sir..Don't know how iz it..Hope u guys will like it...I just tries my best to write something for this Day..Thanks...**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>MERA SHAZADA<strong>

**(Part 1)**

_Quills full of stuff was running on road with so many voices of laughing, happiness and enjoyment..Duo were looking really happy with Rajat, Sachin and Freddy…while another car was following them where other team members were present..Looking extremely happy and excited…_

Freddy (_surprise tone)_: Oh My God Sir..Itni sari Shopping…maine apni puri life mein itni sari Party ki shopping nai ki sir…

Daya (_looking really happy): _Karo gaa bhi kasa..Koi Amm Party nai hai yah..(_looking at Abhijeet, who was smiling while driving) _Grand Party hai…Grand Party mera Birthday ki…

Rajat: Sach mein Sir..Party tu bht he Grand hona wali hai..Shandar..Itna sara Intazam..Aur sir Pori team itni excited hai ka bas..

Daya: U know Rajat..Mera Sara Friends..CID ka Cops Friends..Abhijeet ka dost yaar..sab ana wala hain..Itna Mega Event hona wala hai yah Ka sab heran ho jayen gaa..After all (_looks at Abhijeet happily) _Mera Bhai ka Itna Pasa (_teasing smile) _jo lag raha hai…

Abhijeet (_who was hearing everything in smile nodded as): _Urra Laa beta urra la..Mufat ka pasa jo mila hai..ho laa tu bhi kush…

Sachin: Sach mein Sir Pasa tu app pani ki taran baha raha hain..Party tu sach mein shandar hona wali hai..aur itna Mehnga hotel Ka Garden ki booking…wow..

Freddy (_excited tone): _Aur uper sa kud ki Decoration..Itna karcha sab…

Daya _smiles n looking very excited)_: Party bhi tu Shandar hai Freddy..koi mamoli Party thora daa raha hain tumara Daya sir…(_rising his collar)_

_All smiles where Daya was looking so excited..Basically team was busy from so many days for Daya's Birthday Mega Party Preparation…A BIG GARDEN was Booked in big hotel of Mumbai for this Grand Party..where Everyone was coming..It was Daya's Wish that They all Buy Decoration stuff by themselves and decorate the Garden for party with Hotel Staff..Basically he want to enjoy each and Every minute of all this celebration..He buys so many Gifts for his Friends..to give them as a Return Gift..It was really a Big Event type party so Preparations were on Its Peak..And day by day Team and Then Daya's excitement was increasing..who was extremely happy and excited..And Abhijeet who was paying for everything was looking really happy after seeing his brother Excitement and Happiness…Today they were coming back from shopping and quills were filled with Shopping bags and Party stuffs.._

Rajat (_looks at Abhijeet): _Sir Sach kahon tu bhai ho tu Abhijeet sir jasa..Itna Pasa laga raha hain aur Kush bhi hain…_He was looking surprised…_

Abhijeet (_smiles broadly): _Kye karon Rajat..(_looking at Daya) _majbori hai…

Daya (_making fake sad face): _Bossss…?

Abhijeet (_Smiles more): _Malom hai..last year isska Birthday celebrate nai kar saka..Mission par jo tha..Janab itna naraz raha ka aik month laga mood teak hona mein.. Bas tab saa peecha para hain ka iss bar tu bari sii party arrange karo gaa..sab ko bulayo gaa tabi raazi hon ga..warna no mahfi…Tu kye karta? Haan?...aur socho..Jis shaks ko din raat yaad karaya jaya…(_imitate) _Boss mera Birthday ko 8 months 4 din aur pora 24 hours rah gaya hain…wo bechara kasa bech sakta hai Pher… (_All starts laughing, where Daya was hearing everything with big smile and Abhijeet was really enjoying it)…_

Freddy: Sir Pher tu Daya sir abi tak app ko remind karata honga..jab ka unki Party ki shopping bhi complete hona wali hai..

Abhijeet (_looks behind towards Freddy): _Koi Shak…? _All looks towards Daya..who smiles broadly and then that smile Turns into big laugh…And with this All reaches at Duo house..now Purvi, Pankaj, kavin, Shreya, Tarika also joined them who were in other car..All First safely sets everything in Store room…and then after taking tea made by Duo's left for bureau with big Thank You…Daya moves to say Good bye to all with…_

Daya (_excited): _Yaad haina sab ko new dresses main ana hai..

All (_loudly n happily): _Yes Sir…

Daya (_smiles broadly): _Aur Boys..All must Wear Suits..Zaberdast wala…

Boys: Don't worry sir..All set…

Rajat: App ki Party hai Sir..asa thora ayen gaa..

Daya (_naughty): _Ana bhi mat..warna Entry nai mila gii.. _All smiles and Left with same excitement..Now they all were really waiting for the Grand Day…Daya came back at lounge after locking the main door..where Abhijeet was cleaning table in lounge…_

Daya: Koi Help karayon…?

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _Kush hona ka siwa Ager kuch aur karna ka maan kara..tu zaroor..

Daya(_naughty)_: Oho…Jealous..Meri Kushi saa..

Abhijeet (_smiles): _Haan jis banda ka Itna Pasa lag raha ho wo Jealous hi hoga bae…(_nodded his head in disappointment in smile) _kye baat hai Daya jii app ki tu…

Daya (_naughty): _Wo tu hai..(_he smiles and added) _Acha... acha ab ya Jealous hona saa fursat mila tu acha saa Dinner bana dana..(_yawing) _main tu bht thak gaya hoon..thora rest karon gaa..

_He looks at Abhijeet, who was looking at him with open mouth.._

Daya (_innocently): _Bae main tu Birthay Boy hona..?

_Abhijeet holds Big spoon in his hand and throw it towards Daya in anger..who instantly enters in his room with loud laugh and closes the room door with.._

Daya: Arrey Lag jati tu…

Abhijeet (_Angry tone): _Itna mera Naseeb…_In reply he only hears A big laugh which force him to smile too.._

_**Next Day** after Freeing from Bureau, DUO moves to Shopping mall..After buying few necessary things they moved to buy their own clothes for the party. Branded suits…_

Daya: Boss main tu Brown he pehnon gaa..look the shine and Style of this suit…class hai…Tum bhi yahi

Abhijeet (_cuts him): _Nai yaar..muja Black he suit kara gaa…

Daya (_looks at him n then added in smile): _Oho Black..Mujsa Zyada handsome lagna ka soch raha hain Boss..No ways..Mujsa zyada pyaara tu lag he nai sakta app.._he winks.._

_Abhijeet nodded his head in disappointment with Big Smile…_

Abhijeet: Bae humari itni majal ka hum ap sa zyada Haseen lagen…

Daya (_laughs): _Haseen…hahaha..kye boss tum bhi…Acha chalu Final karo..Main tu Brown..aur tum Black..?hmm..? _Abhijeet nodded and then they moves to check the size..Abhijeet first checks the suit size..Daya really praise him…Then Daya moves and came back after wearing brown Suit with his boyish grin on his face.. _Kyun Boss..lag raha haina zaberdast…

Abhijeet (_looking towards him in smile): _Mera Shazada hai hi itna pyara ka uss par tu sab jachta hai..Zaberdast hai…Done hai yahi… _Daya feels really happy and after purchasing their suits..They moves for Dinner and then came back at home…Both were tired so Abhijeet suggested to take rest..He was abt to move in his room when Daya's words stops him as.._

Daya (_meaningful n deep tone): _Thank You Boss… _Abhijeet turns towards him in confusion..and after looking his face he really got his meaning..He came back towards him and patted on his cheek with great love and concern as.._

Abhijeet: Thanks to u..Teri waja sa he tu mera jeevan mein yah sab kushiyan hain..Teri kushi mein meri kushi..Iss liya tera liya tu kuch bhi meri Jaan… _Daya smoothly hugs him…Abhijeet smiles and hugs him back.._

Daya: Malom hai boss..main pehla mazak karta tha bas..Tuma chirana ka liya har roz apna birthday yaad karata tha..(_Abhijeet smiles) _Pher jun jun waqt kareeb ata gaya aur do months pehla tum naa kud plan banana start kiya tu..tu I start enjoying it..then I got ur seriousness abt the celebration..socha team ko bula langa..thora get together kar langa..Pher ayesta ayesta Party ka plan ban gaya aur sab sochta sochta Mega Party ka..Ayesta ayesta Addition hua tumara plannings aur kushi ki waja saa..warna asa sach mein thora socha tha.. (_he separated from that hug and looks at his brother) _Par Ab…Ab I m so excited Abhi…(_Holds his both hands in his both arms) _U know..(_he was looking so excited while talking abt the party) _Sab itna kush hain..unki excitement..yah Tyaraiyan..Yah sab..main bht bht kush hoon yaar..Intazar nai ho raha mujsa party ka ab..It's like a Dream boss..Sab honga yaar..itna waqt bad sab..I m enjoying aik aik Pal..Meri life mein asa kuch pehli baar hona jaa raha hai..Yah sab Intazar yah sab bht acha hai..Bht kushi bara..aur sab tumari waja saa..Sab..Thank You Boss..Thank You so much..

Abhijeet (_presses his hands with naughty smile): _Wasa pehla malom hota ka meri baton ki waja sa Yah mega Party ka Plan paka hua hai tu Mujsa yah khata kabhi naa hoti… _Daya takes few seconds to understand the meaning of Abhijeet and then give him light punch..Both starts laughing…_

Daya: Aik Minute Boss.. _And he moves towards kitchen.._Tum naa Stove saf tu nai kar diya..

Abhijeet (_asked in confusion): _Nai..time he kahan mila..Kyun..? _Meanwhile Daya came back after touching stove..he places one mark on his forehead and then touches his finger to Abhijeet's forehead..Abhijeet asked in confusion._Yah kye hai Daya..?

Daya: Kaala Tikka..Kssi ki nazer naa laga…_Abhijeet feels really something different..he stays quite and smiles at Daya.._

Abhijeet: acha chalu ab Stove bhi saf ho gaya aur humari nazer bhi uttar gayi..Chal ab jaa kar Rest kar laa..Pher Bureau bhi bht kam hai..Subha jaldi nikalna hai.._Daya happily moves in his room..and Abhijeet after seeing his black Tikka in mirror too moves inside his room with great happiness and sooth in his heart…he was so happy bcz he was doing something really Big for his brother..and he was Thankful to God that he gifted him so much that he can fulfill shis brother wish today…With Great Sooth they both slept whole Night…_

_**Next Day** was last Day for shopping..Duo were coming back after shopping..Where Daya's excitement was at its peak level…He was driving the quills in really rush road.._

Abhijeet: Daya kab saa bol raha hoon aram saa..Itna taz drive mat kar yaar..

Daya: Kye boss..Tum na mera liya kye kye liya hai wo muja dhakna bhi hai..Itna dar saa issi road par hain..I want to go back home soon..

Abhijeet: Daya abi nai..Birthday par..

Daya: no Boss..Birthday ko tu kitna days hain..mujsa itna saber nai hota..can't u see (_looking really excited) _I m so excited..

Abhijeet (_smiles): _Apni yah excitement sab Birthday ka din tak samabal ka rakh…4 din he beccha hain bas..._Daya got phone call..And after attending the call he was looking more excited…_

Daya: u know Boss..Dance floor ki sari arrangements ho gayien..Dhamaka Dar paty hogi dhakna tum…

Abhijeet (_in excitement): _I just can't wait know…

Daya (_in excitement): _Me too..Dhakna yah bara bara poster..(_leaving staring wheel and imagining) _Wali pictures lagen gii humari Newspapers mein..CID wala bhi Asi party kar sakta hain sab ko pata chala gaa.._Abhijeet laughs on Daya's excitement and Daya too joins him..But At the same Moment a car hits them from behind..Daya's hands were not at Staring wheel..He got a great jerk..his quills hits with another car with great force and Daya falls down from quills…Abhijeet head hits with quills dash board hardly and he loses his consciousness..Where Daya falls down on road and a big Iron Pipe which falls down from loaded Truck due to that hard hit falls down on his leg..He screams in pain…his head was bleeding..He looks towards his quills and only a painful whisper came out from his mouth…_

Daya: Abh…Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…. _And he loses his consciousness completely..All excitement, Happiness, enjoyment really vanished in just Few Seconds…_

**INSIDE HOSPITAL**:

_Daya opens his eyes and found his leg tied with stand with the help of Rope..His head was covered with bandage..and he was feeling high pain in his head and Leg…he was shocked after seeing himself in such condition..he want to move his body but he can't due to pain feeling in his whole body..He looks around and found himself in Hospital room..In few seconds all those horrible scenes comes in front of his eyes and he shivers badly in pain..He screams.._

Daya (_screams in pain): _Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….?

_Team who was quietly sitting outside the room stood up after hearing such voice..Abhijeet who was sitting after holding his Bandaged Head in his hands stood up with really worried face…He runs towards Daya's room…Where Doctor already present in room moves to calm down Daya as.._

Doctor: Daya..Plz Relax… Relax..u r fine.. _Daya looks at him in panic situation.._

Daya: yah..yah sab..?

Doctor (_in calm tone)_: App ka Accident hua hai.. (_Abhijeet came inside the room, Daya found him fine so bit relaxed) _Daya..Sorry but App ki leg main major Facture hai..Huma Plaster karna para hai…Don't worry app kuch Arsa mein teak ho jayen gaa..Plz relax.._He patted on his shoulder lightly…_

Daya (_tears falls down, he looks at Abhi):_ Abhi…?

_Doctor looks at Abhijeet..who was looking towards Daya in tears..He moves behind and give space to Abhijeet…Abhijeet moves forward and Holds Daya's hand tightly…_

Abhijeet (_strongly but his tone was so sorrowful): _Daya…It's okay…hmm..? Sab..sab teak..teak ho jaya gaa..yaar…

_Daya moves his head on other side and closes his eyes with great pain..Tears falls down from his eyes and absorbed in his hairs…_

Daya: Boss Nazer lag hei gayi naa..Nazer lag gayi…_And he starts crying…he was feeling great pain in his head..But still he was not be able to control his tears…Abhijeet tries to turn his head towards his side.._

Abhijeet (_teary tone): _Daya..Day asa mat kar yaar.. Plz…ro maat yaar..(_Daya starts crying more)_Daya plz naa..tu..tu asa kara gaa tu mera kye hoga yaar… _His tears were rolling down from his cheeks..He can't see his Daya in such messy condition…He can understand His brother mental condition well..He was expecting this..._

Daya: Maine kitna sapna sajya tha Boss..Yah sab abi hona tha..Main hoon hi manhos..

Abhijeet (_really tense): _Daya ya tu kye bol raha hai..Plz meri jaan sambal kud ko..

Daya: No..Its true..mera naseeb mein kushi nai..Nafrat karta hai Bagwaan mujsa..

Abhijeet: Plz Daya asa nai kahta..yaar

Daya (_shouts in pain): _Go...Just Go..Tum bhi jayo..Muja nai chiya koi bhi..Jayo...

ACP (_enters inside the room): _Daya…? _Abhijeet looks at him in pain n tears.._

Abhijeet : Sir plz.. (_he looks at Daya and runs outside after placing his hand on his mouth)…_

_ACP looks at Abhijeet sadly and then moves towards Daya and sat beside him..who was still crying..He holds his hand tightly…_

ACP (_in concern): _Daya..? Meri tarf dhako..(_Daya was still not looking at him and just crying) _Beta..Plz..kabhi kabhi asa ho jata hai..jo hum plan karta hain uss saa ulat ho jata hai..(_He places his hand on his forehead) _Mera Beta tu bht bahadur haina..?

_Daya looks at him in tears and nodded as No.._

Daya: Why Sir..? Why..? Mera sath he always asa kyun hota hai..(_ACP eyes were wet) _muja koi kushi kyun nai raas ati..? mera..mera (_his tears was stopping him to speak) _kye kasoor hai Sir..? muja kush hona ka koi haq nai Sir..Kye..koi haq nai…?

ACP (_trying to make him understand): _Nai Beta Asa nai hai…(_seeing Daya's condition) _Acha Teak hai..Ro Lo..aik bar jee barh ka roo lo..Par pher nai..Beta asa tu tumari tabeat aur kharab ho jaya gii..Aur abi tu tuma apna dehan rakhna hai..Tumari Choot bht gehri aur lamba waqt ki hai…_Daya was really in tears..He was feeling so angry and in sorrow…_

_Here Abhijeet came out from room and after sitting on bench..He starts crying loudly after hiding his face in his both hands..Team looks at him sadly and with wet eyes..Doctor Salunkhe comes towards Him and patted on his back to relax him.._

Salunkhe: Abhijeet…Abhijeet plz relax beta…(_Abhijeet was really crying badly) _Beta Tuma kud ko sambalna hoga..tum asa ro gaa tu Ussay kasa sambalo gaa..? Abhijeet plz…

Abhijeet (_looks at him in tears): _Sir Kyun..? Kyun hua asa..? Wo kitna Excited tha..Kitna waqt saa tyari kar raha tha..Pora saal..Uss naa kitna kuch socha tha..Sab ka liya..kitna kuch liya..Kye kye plans tha usska.. Yah sirf aik party hogi sab ka liya par..Par usska Aik Sapna tha..Aik sapna ban chukka tha usska liya..Wo kabi kssi cheez ka liya itna excited nai hua..kabhi nai..par yah sab..sab usska liya kitna ahem hota chala gaya..pher Akhir waqt par he asa kyun..? 4 din..Sirf 4 din he tu rah gaya tha.. Huma..Huma ajj saa Hotel decoration ka liya jaana tha..Wo kitna excited tha iss sab ko laa kar.. Main..kye..kye kahon gaa ussay? Kasa sambalon gaa sir.. kasa..? _And he again hides his face in his both hands..Where his tears were rolling down from his cheeks..All looks at him in pain…Doctor Salunkhe was just silently patting on his back…ACP came out from the room and looks at Abhijeet and then towards Doctor salunkhe who looks at him in sorrow…_

ACP (_taking deap breath): _Nurse naa injection daa kar sula diya hai.._(Abhijeet looks at him in tears) _Wo bht dukhi hai..uss naa dil saa he laga liya hai iss baat ko..Usska Jism par lagi chot usska liya mayni he nai rakhti…

Salunkhe (_stood up): _Hoga hi..Hum sab issi cheez ko laa kar tu pershan tha..Asa kyun hua..kyun..?

ACP (_taking painful breath): _Uss gari wala ka bhi kasoor nai..Uska Breaks kam nai kar raha tha..abi tu bara nuqsan sa bech gaya sab..warna yah Accident bht major ho sakta tha ager Wahen itna rush naa hota aur gariyon ki speed zyada hoti tu…_He looks at Abhijeet.._Tuma ussay sambalna hoga Abhijeet..Yah baat dil saa laga lana uska liya teak nahin…Par uss saa pehla tum kud ko smajyo..(_he came towards Abhijeet and sat beside him) _Asa hadsa zindagion mein hota rahta hain..Iss saa bhi bari baten ho jatien hain..It was a Birthday party..Malom hai baat Party ki nahin..uss saa juri Bahavnyon ki hai..Par nikalna tu hoga iss sab saa..Sambalna tu hoga hi…(_he holds his hand in his hand) _Plz beta..Kud ko sambalo..Tabi ussay sambal payo gaa..tumara Ansoo ussay aur takleef dan ga…

_Abhijeet who was starring floor silently nodded his head in Yes..and after taking deep breath and clearing his wet eyes..he silently moves towards Daya's room..where Daya was in deep sleep and his face was red n swollen too due to crying so much..Abhijeet went near to him..places his hand on his forehead and looks at him with tears.._

Abhijeet (_teary whisper): _Mera Shazada…_He give him soft kiss on his forehead..and his tears falls down on his face..he clears it silently and then sat down beside him after holding his hand into his both hands Securely…he knew well that What's coming next towards him..he was really worried abt Daya..This time it's not easy to handle.._

**_AUTHOR's NOTE:_**

_Thanks for reading it..How z it..? I want to complete it in One Part..But Muskil hai..So Will complete it in Next Chapter..But Tell me Pasand aye bhi ka Nahin..? Urs Poonum_


	2. Chapter 2

**MERA SHAZADA**

**(Last Part)**

_Daya was totally silent..He was really quite and was not looking interested in Anything..Abhijeet was also quite..He knows well that saying anything to Daya is useless..Bcz he is badly hurt..Abhijeet himself was really hurt bcz of all this sudden attack of his life..he was really sad bcz of all this...All Happiness, Preparations, excitment ends just in few seconds..Only emotions attaches with it left..Team came inside the room to met with Daya..but Daya closes his eyes completely to avoid them…_

Abhijeet (_feels team is hurt so he tries as): _Daya..Daya ankhen kholo..dhako kon milna aya hai tum saa…

Daya (_wd close eyes): _Abhijeet inn sab saa kaho ka wo yahen saa chala jayen..Muja kissi saa nai milna..

_They all feels hurt..Not for themselves but for their Deary Daya sir..Who was badly hurt…So they moves out silently..Abhijeet instantly moves behind them…_

Abhijeet: Guys..(_All stops and looks at him) _I m..M Sorry…Daya ki tarf saa main mahfi mangta hoon..(_wd __down head) _Wo bht hurt hai..tum sab ko dhak kar ussay wo sab yaad ata hai tu bas..Wo nai dhak paa raha..Plz..(_looks at them) _Smajhna issay bhi…

Freddy: Sir..App ko huma explain karna ki zarorat hai..Asa lagta hai app ko…?

_Abhijeet looks towards all with proud look.._

Purvi: Daya sir saa zyada tu huma bura lag raha hai Sir…Sab itna kush tha aur achanak saa yah sab…Pata nai kis ki nazer lag gayi..

Rajat: Daya sir bht hurt hain..Una asa dhak kar huma acha nai lag raha Sir..pata nai yah sab kyun ho gaya..

Abhijeet (_looking in space)_: Pata nai tum logon ko ajeeb lag raha hoga usska reaction..Par wo..wo asa he hai..Bari bari baten ussay sehna ati hain..par kabhi kabhi Aik Amm si baat usska liya bht bari aur khas ho jati hai..wo ussay itni importance daa data hai ka..(_taking deep breath) _pher usska naa hona usa buri taran saa effect karta hai..(_looks towards all) _He is feeling ka usska naseeb mein kushi hai hi nahin..Pagal hai wo..bas..bas asa he hai…

Sachin (_understanding tone)_: Nai sir.. Daya sir ka sath he nahin..Hum sabi ka sath asa hota hai kabhi naa kabhi…Kabhi kabhi hum kssi cheez ko laa kar itna attach ho jata hain ka Pher..Pher usska naa hona huma bht dukhi kar jata hai…Sab ko dikhna mein wo bala he choti si, mamoli si baat laga..par Humara liya bht bari hoti hai..Kyun ka humari bahavnyen juri hotien hain uss cheez ka sath Sir..

Abhijeet (_taking deep breath): _Thank You Guys..Really..Thanks for the Support n tone…(_he starts looking downward) _Muja aik aur help chiya tum sab saa.. (_looks towards all) _Rajat tum..Tum Venue..(_he was avoiding tears which starts coming in his eyes, trying his best to look strong)_ I mean Hotel walon saa bat kar ka sab..sab cancel kara dana..(_All hearts pinches badly)_Half payment hui v hai..Tu koi issue nai hoga..(_All looks downward) _Aur Sachin tum aur Freddy..Sab..sab ko Inform kar dana ka..ka..Party..na..nai ho rahi hai..Waja kuch bhi..bol dana..Par Daya ka bare mein fil haal mat batana kssi ko..(_All noticed his wet eyes) _Aur Nikhil tum aur..Aur Shreya baki sara arrangements walon ko..ko mana kar dana..Pason..pason ka koi issue ho tu muja..Call kar dana..

_Saying so he silently moves towards Daya's room..where all left silently without saying a word or exchanging a glance with each other…Abhijeet clears his eyes and enter inside the room..Daya was still there with close eyes..Abhijeet silently sat beside him…4 Days were left In Party..One Day Passed in accident and today was second Day.. It was really difficult for All and especially for duo to jerk those thoughts which were coming in their minds again n again..So many words were echoing in Abhijeet ears while looking towards Daya…_

"_**Boss, Sir ko bolna ka do din pehla huma chute daa dan..after all sari arrangements bhi dhakni hain.."**_

"_**Kye khyal hai Facial karwa loon Boss..? Sab sa Best Jo dikhna hai..Zarorat tu nai hai muja isski..par..acha aik din pehla karwa longa.."**_

"_**Boss..Sara Gifts tum Kud Pack karna..Itna dino ka bad Apna Sabi friends sa milon gaa..Khali hath nai jana chiya koi bhi…"**_

"_**Yaar..Humari Shadi ki Dawat bhi asi shandar tu nai hogi…hahaha."**_

"_**Oh..I m so excited Boss..Sach mein…kab guzren ga yah Din..jun jun waqt kareeb aye raha hai..intazar nai ho raha mara excitement ka..?"**_

_Days starts passing and Daya was totally quite..Abhijeet was just with him quietly.. Giving him medicines and Helping him in so many matters..But he was not saying anything… AT 3__Rd__ Day Evening Daya asked from Abhijeet…_

Daya: Abhi…? (_Abhijeet looks at him in surprise) _Muja gher laa chalu..muja yahen nai rahna..

Abhijeet (_shocked): _Lakin Daya abi..kasa..?

Daya (_looks at him): _Meri Tang toot gayi hai..(_Abhijeet moves his gaze away) _Do char din ki baat tu hai nai..Main yahen asa nai rah sakta..Plz..Laa chalu muja yahen saa..Yahen bhi tu bed par latna hai..Gher bhi laat jayon gaa…

_Abhijeet don't want to deny his already hurt brother..so he just moves out from the room and dials ACP sir number..Who was shocked after Hearing Daya's wish..But Abhijeet says Yes for it so he was quite..After taking so many instructions from doctor..Abhijeet shifted Daya at Home.. After coming back at home..Daya Was more quite..which was really pinching Abhijeet heart badly but he was helpless..very helpless..Nothing was in his hands..Daya deny's to eat anything..Abhijeet can't be quite now..He Made Soap for Daya and sat beside Daya.._

Abhijeet (_softly hold his hand): _Daya…(_Daya did not opens his eyes) _Dhak tera liya Soap bana kar laya hoon..Soap bht zarori haina Tera liya..Hmm? (_he got no reply from Daya, he starts caressing His hairs) _Dhak tun tu mera acha Bhai haina..? bht pyaara saa.._(Still Daya was there with close eyes, he don't want to talk..After few seconds Abhijeet again initiated in low tone) _Yaar hum gher par..Gher par celebrate kar langa Birthday…

_Daya looks at him with cold eyes..Abhijeet stops after seeing such look of Daya.._

Daya: Abhi Plz..Naam bhi mat lana.. (_Abhijeet moves his gaze away) _Aur main bas gher aye gaya hoon..Ab yahen Iss bister par he rahna hai..Tum kab tak mera sirhana betho gaa..? Subha Bureau chala jaana..

Abhijeet (_stood up in anger): _Tuma muja batana ki zaroorat nai hai ka muja kye karna chiya aur kye nai..? Smjha..

Daya (_in rough tone): _Abhijeet plz..akala rahna hai muja..Nai chiya koi bhi muja..

Abhijeet: Kyun nai chiya.? Kyun rahna hai akala..? Ho gaya ab..aik hadsa tha..Kye kar sakta hain..? Sog manana zarori hai kye..?

Daya (_angry tone): _Haan zarori hai..Rahna hai muja akala..Dukh manana hai muja..bas..Jab bagwaan ko muja dukhi rakha he acha lagta hai tu Rahna do muja duki..nai ati muja koi kushi raas..pher kyun kiya yah sab..Tum he rok lata muja..Malom haina tuma tu..

_Abhijeet really tries his best to calm down himself..He moves towards Daya and sat down In front of him.._

Abhijeet: Daya plz..(_he holds his hand into his both hands securely) _Meri Jaan itna Asar nai lata..Zindagii mein aur bht moka ayen gaa..Birthday naa sahi..Tera teak hona par..Dhakna Main iss sa bhi bara celebration karon gaa..

Daya (_irritate tone): _Abhijeet Plz..Tum kush dhakna chata hona muja..? (_Abhijeet looks at him wd sad eyes) _yaar plz subha Bureau chala jana..Plz..main kah raha hona..

_Abhijeet left his hand..._

Abhijeet: Daya main kasa..kasa tuja Akala chor doon kal ka din..?

Daya (_stress)_: Plz…Abhi..?

Abhijeet (_stood up in anger): _Subha kye karna hai..abi chala jata hoon..Duki tu sirf tum he hona.._And he left the room and moves into his own room..looking angry and frustrated too..He himself can't digest all this..He moves and open his Almarah to take his clothes..When he saw His and Daya Brand new Suits hanged there.. He takes out his suit and tears comes in his eyes..How much Daya was excited while buying this..He takes out both suits and shifted in corner section of Almarah..So that not only Daya but he himself can't see them..He cleares his eyes and move to wash room..where he could not resist and just allows his tears to falls down..The Night which can be most happiest night of their lives turns into horrible.._

Abhijeet (_in tears): _Jitna socha tha wo kush hoga..Utna hi.._He stops and his tears falls down.._This is really not fair Bagwaan..I m sorry...but this is not fair..App muja jo saza dana chayo daa liya karo..Par ussay nai..wo nai sah pata..Pher kyun..? (_feeling really helpless) _main kye karon..? Kasa..kasa kush karon ussay..Kuch smaj nai aye raha..Kuch bhi tu nai..._His tears were really heart breaking..but his heart was really hurt.._

_** Next Morning** was a Big Most sad Day for whole team..Male Nurse came and Abhijeet Moves to Bureau without visiting Daya..Bcz he don't have such strength to face Daya at this Day..which can be a most Happiest day in their lives…_

_**In Bureau** everyone was shocked to see Abhijeet there..But Abhijeet silently starts working..Bureau was so silent..Team want to wish Daya at least..But..They were not expecting this..that they can't even be able to wish him for the day for which he was so excited..? ACP who was silently looking at Abhijeet came towards him.._

ACP: Abhijeet..? (_Abhijeet looks at him and stood up) _Malom hai uss naa zaberdasti beja hoga aur tum aye gaya..Par ajj ka din ussay akala chorna kye sahi hai..(_Abhijeet quite) _Jayo..wo chaya naa chaya..usska pas jayo.. 3 sa 4 hour ho chukka hain tuma bureau mein aya ..aik bhi pal dehan nai hata tumara uss par saa.. Pher yahen kye kar raha ho tum..?

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _App teak kah raha hain Sir..muja Yahen nai ana chiya tha.. _And he turns to move out when.._

Freddy: Sir..Daya sir teak hain..?

Abhijeet (_looks at him wd silent eyes): _Pata nahin.. _And he left the place…_

_He came back at home and became shocked to see the new scenario..Home door was fully opened and so many kids were present there and looking so happy after receiving Gifts from Daya..who was sitting on wheel chair..his leg were still tied with stand..and he himself was giving all Party stuff to those kids..Abhijeet was so shocked to see that…_

Abhijeet (_comes towards him in hurry)_: Daya..? Yah..yah kye kar raha ho..? Yah sab..yah sab tumara tha..tumara liya..asa kasa tum yah sab daa sakta ho..? (_Daya was quite) _Daya..bolo kuch..?

Daya (_looking so silent)_: Muja kuch nai rakhna…iss sab ko dhak kar tuma bht takleef hoti haina..? (_Abhijeet moves his teary gaze away).._Bas daa diya..

Abhijeet (_Angry): _Yah sab maine tumara liya liyaa tha Daya..Dand karna ka liya nai..Tumara tha yah sab kuch..Kyun diya tum naa yah sab..? Iss liya bejha tha tum na muja bureau..i just can't believe this..U really hurt me with this..really…_He left the home in anger..he was looking so hurt..while Daya was still quite without any expressions.._

_Abhijeet moves back to bureau. All were shocked abt his sudden entry once again..He was looking hurt and angry as well..All feels tension so moves towards him to ask abt his presence.._

ACP (_looking tense):_Kye Hua Abhijeet..? tum bureau kyun aye gaya wapis..? Maine tuma Daya ka pas rahna ko kaha tha naa?

Abhijeet (_looks at him in tears, his tone was angry): _Kye karon main wahen jaa kar Sir..wo sab tamasha dhakon? App ko malom hai uss naa kye kiya hai...?

_All were looking in tension..._

Purvi: Sir kye kiya hai Daya sir naa..?

Abhijeet: Aik aik cheez uss naa Sab bechon ko bant di hai...(_All were shocked) _Sir wo sab cheezan usski thein.. Aik aik cheez maine kitna pyaar saa kareeden thien..Ussay koi ahsas nai..? Sab ki sab uttha kar daa dien..Wo dand karna ka liya nai tha Sab Sir..usska tha..usska liya tha...Kudgaraz hai wo..Ussay sirf apni pari hai..kud ko takleef dana acha lagta hai ussay takleef mein..par mera tu socha hota..Kye main dukhi nai hoon..? Kye muja takleef nai hai iss sab ki? wo tu gussa kar lata hai..Sab par izhar kar lata hai..main tu wo bhi nai kar sakta..

ACP (_tries to make him relax): _Abhijeet...

Abhijeet: Bolta hai muja takleef hoti hai un cheezon ko dhak kar...Mera takleef ka khyal hota ussay tu asa nai karta wo...Itna pyaar saa Gifts liya tha usska..aik bar Dhaka bhi nai honga uss naa tu..wo sab un bechon ka kam ka nai hai Sir..aik aik decoration ki cheez..kitna hours laga kar kareedi thi sab naa..aur uss na wo Becchon ko uttha kar daa diya..Hum sab ki bahavnyen bhi juri thein un cheezon saa.. (_he clears his tears and calms down a bit) _Akala rahna haina ussay..Rahay..Barh mein jaya...(_looks at ACP) _Aur Sir ab app nai kahen gaa muja usska pas jana ko... _Saying so he left the place..Where All looks towards each other with helpless look..._

_Day passed and Evening came..All were looking so silent and hurt..No news abt Duo..Freddy moves and asked from ACP as.._

Freddy: Sir..Huma Daya sir ko wish tu kar dana chiya..(_ACP looks at him) _wo hurt honga yah soch kar hum sab yahen hain..par Una kssi na wish tak nai kiya una asa laga tu..?

ACP (_taking sigh): _Pata nai kye karna chiya kye nai...(_looks towards all) _Acha aik kam karna..Bureau saa free ho kar tum sab chala jana..Aur dhako..kuch laa kar mat jana fil haal..(_Freddy nodded and was abt to move out when) _Freddy..(_Freddy stops and looks at ACP) _Cake laa jana... _Freddy noticed wet eyes of ACP..who instantly changes his chair direction..and without saying anything Freddy moves out..._

**AT LATE EVENING: **_Abhijeet came back at home who spend all time at beach..and after preparing himself he came back at home with calm mind...He opens house door and became shocked..he was not believing on his eyes..Team was present at home and decorating home with new stuff..which was not related to that party stuff..Daya was not present in lounge..Team looks at him and smiles broadly...Rajat came towards Abhijeet..._

Rajat: Sir sari tyari hum naa kar li hai..jo bhi urgent basis par mila hai..Cake lana Purvi aur Shreya gaya hua hain..

_Abhijeet who was looking so shocked just uttered few words some how.._

Abhijeet: Da..Daya..wo..kahan hai..?

Rajat: Sir Daya sir tu room mein hain... _Abhijeet instantly moves towards Daya's room..where he noticed Daya happily sitting on his wheel chair and looking towards the Baloon in his hands..The Baloon was same which they bought for Daya's party..Few words echoed in his ears as..._

_**"Boss yah Blaster balloons har color mein hona chiyan hain..Aur suno dehan saa check karna Baloon mein beats na bara hoon warna sab ko zor sa lagen gaa.."**_

_Daya looks at Abhijeet who was shockingly looking at him.._

Daya (_fresh tone): _Boss..tum aye gaya..ayo naa..Wahen kye khara ho..?

Abhijeet (_moves forward but still so shocked abt this sudden change): _Daya..yah bahr..yah sab kye ho raha hai..

Daya (_smiles): _Party ki tyariaan..(_looks at him) _Heran ho gaya naa..Main bhi heran hi hoon bas.. Acha idher ayo..(_he forward his hand towards Abhijeet, who gave his hand in Daya's hand but still looking shocked)_

_Abhijeet moves forward and sat on floor beside Daya..and starts starring his face..where Daya continues in dreamy tone as.._

Daya (_looking towards his lap)_: Malom hai maine suba Party ka saman..Sara gifts Area ka sabi becchon ko bant diya..(_Abhijeet again feels sad) _muja nai malom maine kis ko kye diya.. Ankhen tu khuli thien par demag band he tha.. Tum tu aye kar chaly gaya..par janta ho sham ko kye hua..(_he looks at Abhijeet who was continually starring his face) _Sham Ko Bell baji..Wardboy jisa tum mera pas chor gaya tha uss na darwaza khola tu aik Borha admi (old man) aur uska saath aik beccha aye tha..Wo una mera pas room mein laa aya..maine una peehchana hi nai boss.. Par beccha ka hath mein yah (_pointing towards balloon which was in his hand) _balloon dhak kar main smajh gaya ka yah uni bechon mein saa hai jina maine Party stuff aur gifts diya tha..Malom hai Abhi..wo Baba jii muja yah balloon wapis karna aya tha..Yah bol kar ka yah blaster balloon bht expensive hai..wo issay nai rakh sakta...Maine heran he rah gaya..._He remembers that Conversation as..._

_"Sir yah Blaster balloon hai..Itna mehnga nai hai..200 ka hoga Maximum..Party celebration ka liya tha aur iss main beats nai hain sirf colorful papers hain..App ka beccha ko iss sa koi nuqsaan nai hoga..Aur Maine kud yah Bechon mein banta hain apni kushi saa..App ka becha na kud saa nai liya..app issay rakh sakta hain..."_

_"Nai Beta..Tumara liya yah Keemti nai hoga par mera Pota ka liya hai..Uss naa ajj tak asi cheezan nai dhakien..Aur main nai chata ka asi cheezan dhak kar uss ka Maan mein asi soch peda ho aur pher wo asa Sapna Dhaka jina main kabhi poora naa kar payon...iss liya app apna yah Gift apna pas he rakiya.."_

_Daya looks at Abhijeet and jerks his head..._

Daya (_continues as): _Malom hai Boss..wo Beccha bht pyara tha..Gora Rang... Hassel eyes..Brown hairs..(_he smiles) _Usski Maa English lady thi..Aur Pita aik Scientist..England higher studies ka liya gaya tha uska Pita..tabi una Mohabbat hui aur pher shadi bhi foren kar li..Par uss lady ka Parents naa sara rishta naata tor diya..aur pher wo log India aye gaya ..yahen apna gher basa liya..Imran..Uss becha ka name Imran hai..Uss ka Pita naa yahen aye kar aik research start ki..Apna upper bht barosa tha ussay aur wo bht kabil bhi tha..Sara pasa..Jama ponji uss na apni ussi research par laga di..Sath Sarkari nokri bhi karta tha..Research pori he hona wali thi ka aik din Aik Car accident mein Dono husband wife ki death ho gayi...(_Abhijeet shocked and Daya quite for few moments) _Sab kuch khatm ho gaya..Aur Imran apna Dada jii ka sath Road par aye gaya.. Sarkar naa bhi kuch khas nai diya...2 Saal ka tha Imran..Ussa tu kuch yaad bhi nai..Aur ab wo 8 saal ka hai..Sohail sahib apni Pension par guzara karta hain jo ka sirf 3000 rupee hai...Yahen humari society ka peecha aik Chawl mein uno na bari muskilon saa aik Room liya hai rent par..Kyun ka Chawl uss school ka kareeb hai jahen wo roz Channa Daal bechna jata hain...Imran daal ka chota chota pack bana kar uss school ka ander bechna jata hai..(_After few moments of complete silence, Daya looks at Abhijeet whose eyes were looking downward) _Usski maa bht Rich logon ki beti thi..Uss naa kabhi socha bhi nai hoga ka jis School mein usska beta ko parhna chiya wahen wo chand rupee ka liya Daal bechna jaya gaa.. (_Abhijeet looks at him with blank eyes) _usska Pita ko kabhi yah khyal bhi nai aya hoga ka Jis Beta ka liya wo itna kuch soch raha hai..itni mehnat kar raha hai wo asa..chand pason ka liya apna Bechpan Gawa daga..Yaar itna bara logon ka beta ho kar bhi wo beccha apna Naseeb saa nai lar saka... (_taking deep breath) _Wo beccha tu yah sab deserve karta hai..Par ussay nai mila yah sab aur wo dukhi bhi nahin apni zindagii ki sachie ko jaan kar..tu pher hum kye cheez hain Boss..? huma tu Dukhi hona ka koi Haq he nahin hai..Balka hum tu bht Bigra hua hain.. Kuch nai tha tab Dukhi tha..kuch hai tu aur Pana ki chah hai...(_taking deep breath) _Ajj Uss Beccha ka Janamdin hai..(_Abhijeet looks at him in shock)_ Haan Boss.. _He looks away and remembers that Kid words as.._

_"_Beta Ajj app ka Janamdin hai..App manyo gaa nai Mera saath..?"

"Janamdin Manana..? wo kye hota hai Uncle.."

Daya (_looks at Abhijeet with teary eyes): _Ajj uss becha ka Janamdin hai aur ussay Janamdin manana kye hota hai...iss baat ka matlab tak nahin malom Abhi...(_Tears falls down from Abhijeet eyes) _Samay hai..Age hai usski inn sab baton ki..par wo..wo inn sab saa dor hai...Par wo dukhi nahin..Aur muja dhako..Aik Party naa hona ka karan iss Umer mein moun sojya betha hoon...(_his tone turn into teary tone) _Main bht bura hoon boss..Bht Bura...

_Abhijeet holds his hand in tears and Nodded as No...They both were silent when Freddy knocks the door..Duo looks at him.._

Freddy: Sir..Sari tyariaan ho gayi hain..Cake bhi aye gaya hai...App log bhi aye jayia..ACP sir aur Salunkhe sir bas poonchna wala hain..

Daya: Aur Imran..Ussay lana kon gaya hai..?

Freddy (_smiles): _Sir wo wardboy aur Purvi aur Nikhil gaya hain...

Abhijeet (_nodded): _Teak hai..Tum jayo..hum bhi bas abi aya..._Freddy nodded in smile and Moves back..His eyes filled with tears..Instead of clearing it he allows his tears to roll down from his cheeks..and then after clearing his tears he moves back in lounge..where everyone was present and looking so happy..._

Shreya (_looking at Rajat)_: Sir Daya sir aur Imran ka Cake aik saa hi hain..dhaken kitna pyara cake hain dono..Wasa yah Imran hai kon..? Sir naa batya nai..?

Rajat: Sir ka Naana muna dost hai.. Aur Ajj usska bhi janamdin hai...huma ussay khoob sara kush karna hai acha sa celebrate kar ka..Yah sab tyariyaan sir naa usi ka liya karie hain...Basically yah Imran ki birthday party hai.. _Soon Imran with his Dada jii appears on the scene with Nikhil and Purvi and with that Wardboy too..And Shreya really understood the meaning of Rajat..._

_All moves forward to welcome Imran and wishes him..Daya and Abhijeet too came there..And Imran runs towards Daya with great happiness.._

Imran: Daya Uncle yah sab kye mera liya hai..

Daya (_bend down towards Imran and nodded in smile): _Tum naa poocha tha naa ka Janamdin manana kissa kahta hain? (_Imran nodded) _Tu issay Janamdin manana kahta hain beta..Jab Hum sab Mil kar cake katen gaa..App ko mera yah sab Dost Gifts danga..Khoob masti Karen gaa..Kahyen peeyan gaa..(_Imran grand father was looking towards Daya with tears in his eyes and smile on his lips..Daya looks at him and added) _Aur ajj saa yah har saal hoga app ka Janamdin par..

Imran (_Surprisingly): _App manyen gaa mera Janamdin..?

Daya (_kissed his forehead with): _Haan beta..(_looks towards all) _Hum Sab...

Abhijeet (_bend down towards Imran): _Aur Imran ajj saa app School bhi jayo gaa..Par Parhna.._Imran shocked and Looks towards His Dada Jii happily and then looks at Abhijeet ..._

Imran (asked_ with shocking tone): _Sach..?

Abhijeet (_patted on his cheek): _Much..Chalu abi app Apna Daya uncle ka sath khelo... _And he moves towards Imran's Dada jii and added.._Sir Imran ajj saa parha gaa ussi school mein jahan wo.._And he stops.._App uski parhai ka kssi kisum ka karcha ki tension mat lijiya gaa..Main kud usska Admission ka liya jayon gaa..

Imran's Dada ji (_folded his hands In front of Abhijeet to say thanks but added): _Sahab..main app ka kasa Shukriya..par..(_his eyes filled with so many tears) _par Mera beta ko utna khauwab mat dikyen jo ager kabhi pora naa ho payen tu wo toot jaya..app kab tak usska karcha uttha payen gaa..?

Abhijeet (_holds his folded hands): _Jab tak Uper wala naa itna dam diya tab tak..Aur pher wo koi aur Sahara peda kar daa gaa..bas uss par barosa hona chiya...

Imran's Dada jii (_patted on Abhijeet's head with teary eyes): _Tum nai janta beta..tum (_looking at Daya) _Tum logon naa muja kitni bari..(_looks at Abhijeet) _Kushi di hai ajj...

Abhijeet (_looks at Smiling face of Daya): _Nai Sir..App nai janta app naa Muja kitna kush kar diya hai ajj.. (_looks at him) _Sach mein...

_ACP and Doctor Salunkhe also joins them at same moment..Rajat already told them abt This New Dost of Daya sir..and later Abhijeet also told them whole story behind it...All celebrated Imran and then Daya's bday...Daya cuts the cake and feed them All..and Then said to everyone that Make Imran Happy how much they can..All Presented their gifts To Daya..which they bought for them..Daya happily accepted all..and Then All presented Gifts to Imran..He cuts the cake..Then Music played and all starts dancing...Imran was really surprised and enjoying his new world..He was so happy..Daya was looking at him and a continues smile was present on his face..While Abhijeet eyes were fixed on him only..he feels Daya is tired now..So after taking permission from all he shifted Daya to his room..where all were still busy in Party..._

Daya (_While laying on bed): _Boss darwaza mat band karna..Sab dikhta raha bahr ka.. bas main laton gaa hi.._Abhijeet obeyed and then silently sad down beside his brother after holding his hand in his hands..Daya looks at him in smile.._Boss..Tum mujsa Naraz tu nai hona..maine wo sab

Abhijeet (_presses his hand): _Ab Nahin hoon..(_Assured him with his tone) _Bilkul bhi nahin...

Daya (_smiles): _Maine tumara Gifts nai diya tha kssi ko..(_Abhijeet looks at him in shock) _kasa daa data..Mera Bhai naa una mera liya jo liya tha..wo bht khas tha mera liya akhir..

Abhijeet (_happy): _Acha..Tum naa Gifts Dhaka..?

Daya: Sara saal jo jo maine pasand kiya..aur tum tab wo nai laa paya..wo sab hai ab mera pas..

Abhijeet (_shy smile): _Haan..Maine koshish ki wo har cheez lana ki jo tab nai laa paya main tera liya..Tuja pasand aya naa sab..?

Daya (_really happy tone): _Buht...(_He smiles and looks outside, where Imran was opening his gifts..Gifted by all and looking extreamly happy) _Malom hai boss..(_taking deep breath) _Jab saa mera accident hua mera demag mein bas aik he baat atki hui thi..ka kyun...kyun hua asa mera sath he..Kyun wo sab rah gaya..Par ab..(_looks at him,where Abhijeet was looking at him meaningfully) _Sach kahon tu itni kushi (_looks at Imran) _Muja wo Grand party kar ka kabhi nai milti...jitni ab mil rahi hai iss beccha ko itna kush dhak kar jisa kushi ka matlab bhi shyad malom nai tha..._Abhijeet looks at Imran and then towards Daya..and he just tightly hugs his Brother with..._

Abhijeet: Happy Birthday meri Jaan..Tu nai janta ajj main kitna kush hoon..kitna.._And tears falls down from his eyes..._

Daya (_hugs his brother tightly): _Boss main sach mein kush hoon...sach mein... _Abhijeet seprated from that Hug and nodded his head In yes while removing his tears...Daya moves his face upward.._Boss yah Ansoo..?

Abhijeet: Kushi ka hain pagla... chal ab tu rest kar bht ho gaya..Medicines laa aur pher main sab ko Good Bye kah loon..

Daya: haan Boss..par Imran jitna enjoy karna chata hai ussa utna enjoy karna dana..aur pher ussay aur usska Dada jii ko kud gher tak chor ka ana..

Abhijeet (_smiles n patted on his cheek wd love): _Don't worry meri jaan..Main sab kar longa.. _And then he gave him medicines..and helpls him to lay down properly..He covers Daya with blanket. And then move out after closing the door and room lights...Only bed side lamp was Switched On.._

_After almost one hour party ends..All moves out happily and Abhijeet himself drops Imran and his dada jii at their home with all his gifts..and then came back at home..and moves towards Daya's room and silently enters and found Daya in deep sleep..he stares his face for few seconds and then sat down beside him and starts caressing his hairs..._

Abhijeet (_thinking while starring his face): _Tu Sach mein aik Shaazada hai Daya..sach mein aik shazada..Tera dil bilkul saf hai..Issi liya tuja zara sii baat bhi bht effect kar dati hai..dukhi kar dati hai..aur yah tu..Par tu naa kitna maturely handle kiya kud ko bhi aur ulta muja bhi aik sabak diya.. Par malom hai yar..Ajj muja bhi aik baat ka Ahsas hua hai Imran ko dhak kar...sab ka pas koi asa nai hota jo unki kushyon ka khyal rakh saka..Par jin ka pas Hoon..Una zaror khyal karna chiya..wo sab karna chiya jo wo kar sakta hain...(_taking sigh) _Party tu hogi..aur bilkul wasa hi jasa mera Shazada naa socha tha..Aik bar tu teak ho jaa bas..Aur janta hai Daya yah tera liya nai mera liya hai..Tun tu kush hai par meri khalash abi baki hai mera dost.. Tu teak ho jaa bas pher dhak tera Bhai kasa Dhamakadar Party data hai...

_he bend down towards Daya and kissed his forehead and then sleeps beside him while starring his face..._

_**Sometime we don't realize that God Actually Plans **_

_**something better for us..** _

**_Sometimes We don't realize that Giving Happiness to others can make us more happy_**

**_then living happiness for our own selves only.._**

**_Sometimes We all says so many things in anger to God..._**

**_without realizing that he Gifted us so much.._**

**_And what if this time things not happened according to our own Planning's.._**

**_May be His planning's are far better than ours..?_**

**_Just keep Faith and hope for better..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>the End...<em>**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

_Thanks for reading guys...Hope u like it...Once again a Best Wishes for Daya Sir...Have a Great year Ahead :D.. Plz All readers Don't forget to Review..Urs Poonum_


End file.
